Forbidden love
by ZombieVomitChunks
Summary: Sealand x France. the only way for Sealand to become a country is by letting someone take his virginity. That person is France.   I know France x Sealand is a unusual couple, but I think they would make an adorable one 3  Rated M for sexual content.


BTW, ILU all haters, I truly do :)

Sealand sat down on his seat and kicked his feet, smiling happily. Today was the day he would be acknowledged as a country. he would make sure of that. Everyone started walking into the conference room and sat away from Sealand, not even knowing he was there. That's when trouble walked through the door. And his name was Ivan Braginski also known as Russia. Russia floated over right to where Sealand was sitting and sat right on him, not even realizing he was there. "Ah-! U-Um, E-Excuse me...! Y-You're sitting right on me!" Sealand squeaked out. Russia hadn't noticed and continued sitting with a grin on his face.

America had began talking after the countries, all except Sealand, had taken a seat. "Alright guys, now to start the meeting of team alpha dog omega-WOOF! I would like to tell you guys about the new idea I had since I'M THE HERO! Now, my idea starts with enslaving the human race and forcing each and every person to make hamburgers! You all can start getting each and every person from your countries to be slaves! Any questions? No? Good. Then we shall start immediately-" "ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID! SUCK MY BALLS, I'M NOT PARTICIPATING!" Came from the voice of Romano. "Ve, Romano, don't be like that." Italy said, hugging his brother. "GOD DAMN YOU AND YOUR FUCKING HUG THERAPIES!" 'Was it always like this in the conference?' Sealand wondered. "Um, America, while we are enslaving every person in our country to be slaves, what will you be doing?" Russia asked, still sitting on Sealand. "That's easy, Russia, I'll be taking the credit since I'm the hero!" "U-um, C-can you please get off of me now? You're squishing me!" Sealand asked politly, while being crushed by Russia's weight. "Russia, get off of that poor country NOW!" France said to Russia, staring at Sealand's flailing arms. Russia got up and looked at Sealand and then chuckled. "You're so small I didn't even see you. Accept apologies from Russia, da?" Russia said, seating himself in a different chair and grinning scarily at France. France shivered as he looked back at Sealand. "So, Sealand, is it?" France started, flipping his hair. "What brings you to the conference?" "I'm a country, I belong here, ." Sealand replied, smiling. France chuckled. "LIES. HE SPEAKS LIES. HE IS NOT A COUNTRY." England said, anger flared in his eyes as he glared at Sealand and then at France. "AND STOP TRYING TO HIT ON MY YOUNGER BROTHER! PEDOPHILE!" England yelled at France.

The yelling come to a halt when a loud growling noise interrupted. "Kya! Doitsu, save me!" Italy yelled, releasing his brother and running to Germany to sit on his lap. "ITALIEN, calm down, it is just someone's stomach. Frankly, I am very famished as well. I declare that we hold a lunch break. America, do you agree?" Germany asked to America, who was already scarfing down 5 hamburgers into his mouth. "I-BURP-huh?" America replied, slurping down on his soda. "DAMNIT AMERICA, WAIT UNTIL WE GO TO THE MESS HALL!" England stated as he got up and walked out of the room into the mess hall with a series of words he muttered including 'Git' and 'wanker' As every one started to walk off into the mess hall, Sealand stood up and fixed his sailor uniform, whipping off the dust that had been on his front since Russia had sat on him. "Mon cher, Sealand, you are quite the cutie out of all of the countries." France said, winking at Sealand. Sealand felt a faint blush appear on his cheeks. "T-Thank you, ." Sealand replied, smiling shyly. France laughed. "Please, call me France. Are you hungry, mon cher? I have some cookies in my pocket if you want them." France said, digging into his pocket and taking out a chocolate chip cookie. Sealand smiled widely. He liked cookies. He ran to France and reached out for the cookie. France held it over his head. "No, no, no, you have to sit on my lap, mon cher if you want the cookie. Sealand pouted, shrugged and climbed onto France's lap. France handed him the cookie as he nibbled on it slowly. "Do you like it, mon cher? I made it myself." France said, winking. Sealand nodded, smiling as he bit into it. "It's very good, France!" Sealand said, munching on the cookie. France looked toward the door as he heard footsteps approaching. Sealand hadn't noticed since he had been to busy eating his cookie. "Wait, mint bunny, where are you going?" Came the voice of England as he walked into the room with his imaginary friends. England stared at France and Sealand as he walked into the room. "Wha-! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY LITTLE BROTHER, YOU PEDO!" England said as he grabbed Sealand off of France's lap and dragged him out of the room. He slammed the door, leaving France in there. "Listen to me, Sealand. Stay away from France. He is a pedophile. He will rape you." Rape?" Sealand asked, tilting his head to the side. "What's that?" He asked. ENgland sighed. "Forced sex. When you don't want it." England's stomach growled the same noise from the conference room. This made Sealand giggle. "Now thank Mint bunny for saving your life." England said, holding up his hands as if he was holding a animal.

"W-what?" "THANK HIM." England stated, bring his imaginary friend closer to Sealand's face. "I...T-Thank you, mint bunny..." Sealand didn't know what to think of his brother anymore as he walked off talking to 'Mint Bunny' down the hallway. But he wouldn't stay away from France. France seemed to be a good guy. 'He gave me a cookie after all!' Sealand thought. Just as Sealand debated weather he should listen to his brother or not, France came out of the room. "Oh, mon cher! What a pleasant surprise!" He said, picking Sealand up and twirling him round in the air, and then putting him down. "Um, France can I ask you something?" He asked, the smile faded from before. "Sure, mon cher." He replied fixing Sealand's hair. "Are you a pedophile? Big brother says you are..." Sealand stated as he frowned. France thought for a moment and chuckled. "Mon cher, do you honestly believe that I am a pedophile?" He asked, smiling at Sealand. Sealand shook his head. "You're to nice to be a pedophile..." Sealand replied, smiling at France. France smiled and the frowned. "Alas...I have just realized something very important...very sad..." Sealand once again tilted his head to the side. "W-What's wrong, France?" He asked. "I have a big batch of cookies at home, and I don't think I can eat them all myself..." He said, sulking. Sealand gasped and smiled "I can help you eat them if you want. I love cookies!" Sealand said, a big grin appeared on his face as France clapped his hands. "What a wonderful idea! Quelle idée merveilleuse!" France said, a happy gleam in his eyes. "Why don't we go to my house and eat them now since it's lunch time already?" Sealand nodded happily. France took his hand and led the way to his house from the conference room.

It was a short walk from there to France's house, about three minutes. All of which they talked about different things. 'Maybe England's wrong about France and just needs to spend sometime with him...' Sealand thought, as France unlocked the door to his house and welcomed Sealand in. France brought him to the kitchen, pulled out a chair for Sealand as he sat down. France brought out the tray of cookies as they sat down, talked about England and ate.

"So, Sealand, you are now a country, oui?" France said, munching on a cookie. Sealand nodded. "So tell me, who took it?" Sealand looked at him curiously. "Took what, France?" He asked him. race chuckled. "Your virginity, silly. Every country has had their virginity taken, and that's what makes them a country. Sealand looked down. "I...I still have mine..." he said sadly. France looked at him and sighed. "Then you can't be a country...unless..." Sealand looked up hopefully, "Unless what, france? Please tell me..." Sealand said. "Unless I take your virginity from you, mon cher." he said winking. Sealand looked down, pouting. "I... I don't know...I'm scared...But I'd do anything to become a country."Sealand said, shaking a bit. France got up and smiled. "I'll be gentle." He said, walking behind Sealand and massaging his shoulders. Sealand moaned. France had always been a good massager, or so he had been told. "There, doesn't that feel good, mon cher?" Sealand nodded his head and closed his eyes, enjoying France's working hands. France reached over and grabbed Sealand's hand, making him get up. "Come mon cher...I will take your virginity for you to become a country." He said smiling and taking Sealand to his room. France pushed Sealand down on his bed, he threw off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair, kissing him passionately. Sealand kissed back, wrappibg his arms around France's neck. He deepened the kiss as France started lifting up Sealand's shirt. France broke the kiss and took off Sealand's shirt as France did the same, ;eaving each with only pants on. France looked at Sealand's chest and licked his lips. A blush covered Sealand's face as France bent his head down to lick at Sealand's nipple. Sealand moaned as he tangled his fingers into France's hair. France nipped and teased Sealand as he moved his hand from Sealand's hair downward towards his pant. Sealand's blush deepened as France slipped a hand into Sealand's pant. "Mon cher, you are so hard..." France said, gripping Sealand's member as he pumped. Sealand's moans grew louder with each pump. France smiled and took his hand out of Sealand's pants. He undid his button, pulled down his zipper, and took off Sealand's pants. After France had removed his pants, France did the same. He licked his fingers and covered them with saliva. He kissed Sealand passionately as France took his fingers and traced them down Sealand's chest. He lowered them until he stopped at Sealand's entrance. France broke the kiss and looked into Sealand's eyes. "Are you ready, mon cher?" He asked him, slowly prodding him. Sealand moaned and nodded. France jabbed his finger into Sealand as he hissed and gritted his teeth. France looked for Sealand's prostate, and after finding the right spot Sealand moaned out France's name and arched his back. France smirked and made a mental note of where his sweet spot was. France inserted another finger making scissoring motions to stretch him out. "Now you have a little bit of France in you."He said smiling. Sealand moaned some more as a faint blush covered his face. Taking his Fingers out of Sealand, he positioned himself and started prodding his member into Sealand's entrance, earning moans from the ever-so-eager Sealand. "Tell me when, Sealand..." France said as he continued to prod him. "You...You can do it now..." Sealand said, gripping the bed sheets. france thrusted himself deep into Sealand as he cried out in pain. "France! It hurts! It huuuurts!" Sealand yelled, a few tears escaping his closed eyes. France continued thrusting into Sealand, soon moving at a faster pace. "It will get better! he said, fucking him harder. After a few minutes of getting used to France inside of him, sealand began moaning and enjoying his virginity being taken. France started thrusting as deep, hard, and fast as he could into Sealand, "Oh, France! I-I'm going to-ah!" Sealand came onto France and himself as France came at the same time inside of Sealand, moaning and throwing his head back. he took himself out of the younger boy and collapsed next to him, both of their pants filled the room. "F-France...I...Thank you..." Sealand said, smiling at France. France smiled back and kissed him again, a quick peck. "It was no problem, mon cher." Sealand cuddled onto France's chest as France held him close. "France...I like you..." France's eyes widened. this was what he was trying to avoid. If England was to find out that he had fucked his little brother raw and he was now in love with him, England would kill him!

"Sealand...I like you too," France lied, he figured that he could have fun with his new little sex bunny as long as they kept their 'relationship' a secret. "But we must not tell no one that we are together. England would kill both of us!" France said, running a hand down Sealand's back. Sealand nodded. "I know, France..." Sealand smiled into France's chest as he snuggled closer. "I know."


End file.
